


Molesting mole

by babycin



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-13
Updated: 2011-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycin/pseuds/babycin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike trova il neo di Harvey particolarmente "molesto".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Molesting mole

  
All’ennesimo starnuto con conseguente colpo di tosse, lo sguardo di Harvey si fissò su Mike per qualche secondo più del dovuto, seguito immediatamente da un piccolo cenno con il capo che equivaleva ad un’enorme insegna al neon con scritto: “Fuori di qui. Ora.”  
Mike fece a sua volta un cenno con il capo ai presenti e uscì dalla sala riunioni, rifugiandosi nell’ufficio di Harvey, seguito dallo sguardo perplesso di Donna.  
Non si sarebbe dovuto presentare a lavoro quella mattina, era chiaro. Aveva pedalato sotto la pioggia la sera prima e, quando si era svegliato, era ridotto uno straccio: naso chiuso, tosse, dolori ovunque. Era certo di avere anche la febbre, eppure qualcosa gli diceva che non era il caso di prendersi dei giorni di riposo per malattia. Non se ovviamente voleva evitare battute sarcastiche da parte di Harvey. O peggio.  
Nonostante tutto, però, era evidente che la sua idea non fosse brillante come pensava, visto che l’espressione del suo capo era stata tutto fuorché comprensiva.  
E infatti, quando lo vide entrare ed allacciarsi la giacca, Mike seppe che no, Harvey non era felice. Nascose rapidamente un fazzoletto in tasca e si alzò dal divanetto, sistemandosi la cravatta.  
“Quello cos’era?” esordì Harvey andandosi a sedere alla sua scrivania.  
“Cosa?”  
“La scena da untore che hai messo in piedi poco fa.”  
“Nessuna scena. Ho il raffreddore. Sono malato.”  
“Oh, e cosa avevi intenzione di fare? Infettare tutti per caso? Ti rendi conto che eravamo davanti al consiglio d’amministrazione della più grande azienda dolciaria della zona?”  
“Certo che me ne rendo conto! Non l’ho fatto apposta!”  
“E starnutisci sempre così? Fai qualcosa, sembri un cavallo che nitrisce" La mano di Harvey si mosse in un gesto spazientito.  
“Beh, io starnutisco così!”  
“Impara a trattenerti.”  
“Certo, per farmi venire un embolia. Grazie tante! Come ho fatto a non pensarci prima?!”  
Harvey si alzò e si avvicinò a Mike, che istintivamente raddrizzò la schiena e sostenne il suo sguardo.  
“Dobbiamo essere perfetti. Dobbiamo dare l’impressione di essere invincibili. Non puoi arrivare qui con il moccio al naso come un bambino di cinque anni! E di certo non puoi spaventare i clienti! Né infettarli!”  
“Stai scherzando, vero?”  
“Ti sembra che stia scherzando?”  
“Per un attimo mi è sembrato che il tuo neo si fosse mosso. Poteva essere una specie di sorriso.”  
 _Era la febbre che parlava. La febbre stava avendo la meglio._  
Harvey restò a guardarlo in silenzio per qualche secondo e poi si diresse nuovamente alla scrivania e Mike restò stupito da _quanto poco_ quell’uomo sbattesse le palpebre. Doveva far parte di una qualche tecnica intimidatoria.  
“Da quando il mio neo è diventato motivo di interesse per te?” chiese l'avvocato ruotando sulla sedia, con le punte delle dita unite e un accenno di malizia nello sguardo.  
Mike restò impalato sul posto.  
“Da mai” rispose sperando di essere convincente. Non poteva di certo dire ad Harvey che quella piccola escrescenza gli aveva causato dei pensieri poco ortodossi che comprendevano il fatto di leccarla e succhiarla. No, fuori discussione. Non poteva dirglielo.  
“Mi correggo. Non sembri un bambino di cinque anni ma di due.”  
“Come se tu sapessi cosa vuol dire essere bambini. A proposito, sei mai stato bambino? Comincio a pensare che tu sia nato così, in giacca, cravatta e un palo nel -”  
Le sopracciglia di Harvey scattarono verso l’alto e Mike si zittì subito. _Ma quanto doveva essere alta la febbre?_  
“Meglio se vai a casa.”  
“Già. Sì. Meglio. Vado. A domani” disse telegraficamente Mike facendo un imbarazzato cenno di saluto ad Harvey prima di uscire a grandi passi dall’ufficio.  
Donna lo guardò incuriosita e chinò il capo di lato.  
“Ho la febbre. Straparlo. Non chiedermi niente. A domani” disse frettolosamente mentre si allontanava dagli uffici. Non voleva rendersi ridicolo più del dovuto, né tantomeno esagerare con la confidenza nei confronti del suo capo. Aveva la sensazione che si sarebbe potuta rivelare un’arma a doppio taglio. E Harvey sapeva tagliare molto bene quando voleva.

Ad un certo punto della giornata, Mike era sepolto sotto uno spesso strato di coperte con un fazzoletto incollato al naso. Si intravedevano solo dei ciuffi di capelli biondi da sotto quell’informe massa.  
Il suo cellulare suonò e la sua mano uscì da sotto le coperte, muovendosi a caso per cercare di individuarlo per terra, vicino al divano.  
“Pronto?” mormorò con voce soffocata una volta che riuscì a rispondere.  
“Il neo. Tu mi guardi il neo.”  
Mike scostò di scatto le coperte e restò con la bocca aperta a fissare nel vuoto.  
“Harvey?”  
“E chi dovrebbe essere?”  
“Ho una vita sociale, sai? Poteva essere chiunque.”  
“Male. Vuol dire che ti faccio lavorare troppo poco.”  
Mike ignorò quella frase e insistette.  
“Poteva essere un mio amico!”  
“Perché? Per caso ci sono altri amici a cui guardi i nei?”  
Questa volta Mike chiuse gli occhi e non rispose.  
“Come pensavo” rispose Harvey e il ragazzo riuscì ad immaginarselo sulla sua poltrona, con l’espressione soddisfatta e sì, quel neo che si sollevava impercettiblmente.  
Mike prese un profondo respiro, che però si spezzò in un accesso di tosse.  
“Sei davvero malato.”  
“Ma davvero? Pensi che ti stessi prendendo in giro?”  
“No, altrimenti probabilmente di avrei sbattuto fuori molto prima.”  
“Senti, Harvey…”  
“Il neo. Non mi hai risposto.”  
 _E che fissazione!_  
“Non possiamo parlarne un’altra volta? Come hai intuito, ed abbiamo appurato, sono malato, ho la febbre, non so nemmeno quello che dico…”  
“Non è tanto diverso da come ti comporti normalmente.”  
“Ok, ora riattacco.”  
“Prima rispondi.”  
“Te l’ha mai detto nessuno che sei ossessivo?”  
“Insistente, non ossessivo. E se non fossi insistente non sarei dove sono ora. Insistere ti porta ad ottenere.”  
“E irritante. Dimentichi irritante.”  
“Irritante o meno, mi guardavi il neo.”  
“E va bene! Ti guardavo il neo! E ora che l’ho ammesso? Cosa succede? Mi fai causa per molestie?!”  
“Dipende.”  
“Dipende? E da cosa?!”  
“Da cosa vorresti fare al mio neo…”  
Mike si sentì arrossire e percepì i capelli rizzarsi un po’ sulla sommità del capo. Harvey era in gamba nel suo lavoro ma che riuscisse a leggere nel pensiero… quello era troppo!  
“Cosa… cosa vuoi che ci voglia fare? Niente… E’… E’ evidente. E cattura l’occhio.”  
“Non sono a conoscenza di altre persone che si siano sentite _catturate_ dal mio neo.”  
“Magari non te l’hanno detto. Chiedi in giro, ne potresti rimanere sorpreso.”  
“Perché? Tu vai in giro a parlare con la gente del mio neo?”  
 _Dio, quella conversazione stava diventando tanto surreale quanto insostenibile._  
“Era un modo di dire, Harvey…” sospirò Mike sconsolato ma aveva la netta sensazione che il suo capo si stesse divertendo a metterlo a disagio. Non che fosse una novità.  
Il silenzio che seguì gli fece capire che Harvey stava pensando, e questo lo metteva _davvero_ a disagio perché non era per niente pronto di parlare di quel neo, né di qualsiasi altra cosa che riguardasse il suo capo. Non in quel modo, almeno.  
“Dovresti provarci, sai?”  
Quelle tre parole, con quel tono di voce, furono come una carezza calda lungo la schiena di Mike, che si ritrovò a deglutire nervosamente. Si sedette sul divano e si passò una mano nei capelli. Non era certo di come avrebbe dovuto rispondere ad una frase come quella, e non era nemmeno certo che avrebbe dovuto sentirsi così _eccitato_ da quelle tre parole, ma lo era. Inoltre, era assolutamente sicuro che Harvey non fosse tipo da dire le cose senza un motivo ben preciso, e il fatto che gli stesse facendo una domanda del genere gli aveva fatto venire in mente tutta una serie di scenari che al momento gli rendevano un po’ impossibile pensare razionalmente. Beh, il giorno dopo avrebbe potuto dare colpa alla febbre.  
“Ah, sì?” chiese infine, cercando di imitare il tono di voce di Harvey. “E… E a fare cosa?”  
“Insistere. Dovresti provarci. Potrebbe andarti bene…”  
 _Insistere?”_. Mike fece un piccolo sorriso e scosse il capo. Harvey era dannatamente bravo nel suo lavoro e i giochetti che faceva con le parole erano pura arte.  
“Stiamo parlando ancora del neo?” mormorò passandosi una mano nei capelli.  
“Tu l’hai detto, non io. Ma mi pare evidente, visto che l'hai sottolineato tu, che il mio neo c'entri in qualche modo. Pensaci.”  
 _Oh._  
Quando Harvey parlò di nuovo, Mike potè chiaramente sentire un sorriso dietro le sue parole. Si divertiva, il maledetto. Lui stava soffocando – per varie ragioni - e Harvey si divertiva.  
“Riposati. Ma non troppo. Non vorrei che ti si atrofizzasse il cervello. Ci vediamo domani.”  
“O-ok.”  
L’uomo con il neo riattaccò e Mike, dopo qualche secondo sorrise. Lui era interessato al neo di Harvey, ma era oltremodo evidente che Harvey fosse più che interessato all’interesse di Mike per il suo neo.


End file.
